User talk:Bird of Winter
Rules to My Talk Page RP I've posted on Posy. :) YAY Here, have this badge! You deserve it: Kakuro Tsurii Hello! I replied to the rp, thank you for talking to Kakuro~! :D Heyoni (talk) 15:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Blaze's Weapon Hola! Would it be possible to change Blaze's weapon? I was hoping I could change it from a sword to a whip. Is that allowed? Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:39, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Mah Gurl So I read chur blog and was like "nuuuuuuu". And so a while ago I made dis badge, but didnt really know who to give it to because ya know, I kinda hate everyone. But then I read chur blog and realized "wait!! I like this person!!!" So you are the only person who TRULY deserves this badge of approvl by yours truly~ Baby be the Class Clown I'll be the Beauty Queen in tears~~TheOneUpper 02:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RP It's fine, I laughed for quite a good while when I read what happened. :)) Posted~ Heyoni (talk) 05:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) rp? Hey I was thinking if one if my characters and one of yours could go on a quest together? It'd be cool. Reply soon, RP Something went wrong with your reply D: Heyoni (talk) 17:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Posy/Jemima Posted :P ��Wisdom comes from Wonder ~WoW uppers badge/coding it was uppers badge that was messing up the coding on your talk page it has bad coding in the template, so i put nowiki tags around the template so your page should be fine now. re v8 Sure :) Newb This is a bit late but, for getting your current newb, Simply Morgan, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D Get back on chat :c I need your opinion on a model I might use for the couple with Xavier. >~< What's wrong with killing? Everyone has their issues. (talk) 08:23, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: RP yes! (ish bored >.<) list of my characters and is chat still not working? >.< rp luka and skye? :D and who post first me or u? slr Here are the possible models: *http://lookbook.nu/user/375065-Chol-D/looks *http://lookbook.nu/katepanth *http://lookbook.nu/user/55272-Genie-M Re: re: slr Katarzyna then. :3 I like Genie more but katarzyna has more png-able pics >~< Andre: Posted Posted on Andre c: New message hey bird~ do you think skye and luka would make a good pair? :P { Andre: Posted [[Andre_De_Leonada|Posted on Andre] c: yo... so there's that rp on mila we were supposed to have :/ RP I posted on Frankie Hale Camp Directors As you may or may not know, the administrative team is making three new assistant camp directors. You have been placed in the General Director group, alongside Hyu, Wind and Oli. For further definition on what your director will oversee, please ask me via IM, chat or Skype. Quest Character I would prob go with Natalie Coceancig cause there wouldn't be too much water avalible in most cases :3 HiddenRealm (talk) 04:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC)